


毒药 9

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	毒药 9

9

 

第二天W起来的时候，L已经醒了，正在吃早饭，见他起来了，也给他弄了点简单的吃的。

 

W接过他端来的食物。

L就坐在他对面喝牛奶，随口问道，对了，昨天的电影，最后结局怎么样？

 

W没想到他会问这个，愣一愣才道，不知道，后来我也没看完。

 

L点点头，哦一声。

好一会儿才又问，你昨天后来出去了？

 

W看看他，淡然道，嗯，晚上有点事。

 

L还是哦，喝完最后一口牛奶去厨房洗杯子。

 

W扯开话题问他，你晚上几点吃饭。

 

L在厨房，扬声回道，5点。

 

W皱皱眉，说，这么早？那我让司机送你去。

他是有点担心被人看到了会说三道四，毕竟之前那事网上还在发酵着。

 

L甩着手走出来，点点头闷闷的说，哦。

 

晚上L到了地方还发了消息给W。

W简单回他，少喝点，结束了打电话给我。

 

结果到近十点L才来电话，电话里口齿不清的不知道说着些什么，明显是喝大了。

W皱眉头，打电话吩咐司机先过来接自己一起去。

 

到了地方W只是坐在车里等着，让司机进去找人。

没想到过了好一会儿才出来，L似乎醉的很厉害，是司机和另一个不认识的人一起架着他出来的。

那人对司机说了几句才走。

 

费了些劲才把L弄上了车，W后悔没开更宽敞一些的车出来。

想到什么，W问司机，刚那人说了什么？

 

司机一五一十回答，那人说他晚上被灌了很多，挺可怜的。

 

W听着没来由的一肚子火，沉声吩咐，开车吧。

 

所幸喝醉的L酒品倒还行，不哭不闹也不吐，就是倒头睡。

只是浑身软绵的没一点力气，根本坐不住，一直往下滑，W只能让他枕着自己腿躺平在后座。

那么个大个子，一双长腿只能可怜兮兮的蜷起来。

 

到了地方W让司机帮自己一起把这个醉得不省人事的家伙搬进卧室。

额外给了一笔丰厚的小费，司机千恩万谢的走了。

 

L沉沉睡着，W坐在床边皱眉看着他。

酒精的缘故，L的脸很红，身上也热得烫手，皮肤泛出粉红色。

 

W起身踱到一边点了根烟，却只抽了两口就不耐烦的按灭了。

又走回床边看着他，忍不住对着他的脸骂出声，傻逼。

骂完了又有点心疼他，补一句，说，这么拼做什么？

 

明明W什么都有，他却都不要。

偏要自己拼自己闯，自己努力自己争取，到头来却总被人误会被人欺负被人骂。

傻逼。

 

L有点不舒服的翻了个身。

就那么毫无防备的在他面前摊开手脚，衬衫纽扣松了几颗，露出胸口一小片皮肤。

 

W生气，去捏他鼻子，叫他，傻瓜，醒醒，起来了。

 

L透不过气，挥手拍开他。半晌终于醒过来，掀开眼皮看看是他，然后傻乎乎的笑起来。

 

W叹气，用一根手指点他鼻子，又指指自己，问他，我是谁？

 

L眼睛一闭，开开心心的叫他，哥！

 

W心口一动，捏紧手，忍耐着。

 

L见他没反应，手脚软软爬起来就往他怀里扑，抱着他腰，又像小孩子一样叠声叫唤，哥，哥！

 

W深吸一口气，警告他，放手。

 

L仰起脸看看他，湿漉漉的眼睛里露出流浪犬一样的表情，委屈道，不放，你是我哥。

 

L从来没想在W身上得到什么，他只想W继续做他哥哥。

却偏偏只有这件事，W办不到。

 

W咬着牙一把抓着手腕将他按在床上，眼神暗下来，压低声音命令道，说你想要我，说给我听。

 

L迷糊，跟着他重复，说要你……说想要你…

 

W摇摇头，一字一句命令他道，叫我，说你想要我。

 

L一躺下就又昏昏沉沉起来，半眯着眼睛看他，稀里糊涂笑，跟着说，哥……我想要你……

 

W紧紧咬着牙，看着他的眼神越发幽暗，忽一把扯开他衣服。

 

L不解，还在咕咕哝哝的叫他，哥……？

 

W想都没想就已经俯身堵住他的嘴，用自己的唇。

这个吻并不香甜，是酒精味的。

 

却让人疯狂。

 

喝醉的人并无任何反抗，软着四肢任由身上的人亲吻爱抚，甚至忍不住舒服的轻声哼哼起来。

手指和嘴唇所到之处好像在皮肤下点燃了一簇簇火花，热切的快要戳破皮肤冒出来。

 

W搂着他的腰身抬高，一把将裤子也扯下来。

L呜一声，不开心的想去抢回来，又被抓着手腕压回床上。

W卡住他两腿不让他合拢，喘着粗气看了会儿，终于取过床头柜的润滑剂，决绝的将他翻过身去跪着。

 

这件事他忍了太久，早把过程肖想了一遍又一遍。

他根本做不到自制。

 

沾满液体的手指在后面努力的扩张着，L终于有点难受起来，努力回过头看他，眼睛已经湿透了，又迷茫又可怜的喊着疼。

W没停手，只是安慰的凑去吻他敏感的耳根，鼻尖轻蹭他的耳鬓面颊，低声道，小新乖，忍一忍，一会儿就会舒服了。

他已经在尽自己最大耐心克制了。

 

L喝醉了似乎格外乖，点点头，小声答应着，那这次……你不要骗我。

 

W专心在他体内摸索着寻找他的敏感点，回答他，我肯定不骗你。

 

好在酒精似乎也催促了情欲，只一会儿L就真的不再喊疼了。

W终于抽出湿淋淋的手指，把自己那根早就蓄势待发的东西抵在穴口。

他紧紧贴在他背后，低声说，小新，我要进来了。

 

L浑身颤一下，似乎是无意识的去摸索他撑在床上的手，摸到了，紧紧把自己的手指扣进去。

 

W被他这样依赖的小动作打动，格外小心翼翼的把自己顶进去。

底下的L细细尖叫了一声，有点不安的扭着腰。

W一手固定住他的腰身，压制住立刻横冲直撞的欲望慢慢进入，直到没根。

忍不住满足的低叹了一声。

 

他是他的瘾。

他想戒但戒不掉的毒。

 

L似乎仍不舒服，带着哭腔小声求他，骗子……拿出去……不舒服……不要……

可这样的哀求此刻却只会刺激W的征服欲更旺。

 

他唯一能控制自己的，就是尽量不要开始。

一旦开始了，再没能够中途停下的道理。

 

W前后小幅度的摆起胯，进入他，占有他。

用力掐揉着他的腰身，俯身吻他洁白的背脊，厮磨着咬他耳朵。

一遍遍低低唤他，小新，小新。

 

不够。

还不够。

 

W又将L翻过来对着自己，长腿缠在手臂上，哄他自己分开臀。

然后再一次抵进去，居高临下看他脸上似乎舒服又似乎痛苦的表情。

扯开他企图遮住脸的手臂，逼他一遍遍的叫自己，吻他眼角的眼泪，听他颤抖可怜的求饶。

 

一次又一次，怎么都需索不够。

W折腾了他一整晚。


End file.
